


Paradise Found

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Amnesia, Dreams, Love, M/M, Pre-Slash, Screenshots, recovered memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim cannot contain the joy he feels to see his friend again.<br/>He begins to question if it is only friendship, or something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise Found

 

For months I had a dream.  
  
A dream of a friend so dear to me, and a place I could call home.  
  
This was my place for awhile and I shall always cherish that time of freedom and happiness.   
  
But you were the one that I dreamed of at night.  
  
A friend, or something more, I had no clue.  
  
Now, I finally see you in a new light, you pulled me out of my despair.  
  
You found me with your mind and you guided me to another path.  
  
A path that I have missed.  
  
For you were always there with me, as I walked that road of uncertainty.  
  
Words cannot describe the joy I feel in my heart to see you again.  
  
My dear soul, you have found me, my paradise begins anew.

 


End file.
